Second Chances
by Juria
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, and Haku just got his! Fluffy Haku x Hana, kinda.


Second Chances

By: Juria

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! Kishimoto has all the power! :D Enjoy!

Haku slowly opened his eyes. All around him, he saw darkness, and smelt blood. "Where am I? Zabuza?, Zabuza?, Zabuza?!" Haku began to panic, no light, no air, and he hated being alone. It was clear that he had to escape wherever he was, no matter what. Looking around as his eyes adjusted, he saw wood, and dirt, and worms. Slowly, the realization began to sink in. "AAAHHHHHH!!" Haku's sudden crystal ice shards barrage, just as he had as a child, ripped through the wood and dirt, sending it all blasting into the air and away from him.

Haku quickly climbed out of the hole, and knelt on the ground, coughing gasping for air, all while trying to remember what had happened before. Suddenly, he looked up, and saw a pair of female legs standing in front of him, and several pairs of canine legs. Haku kept his head down, hoping the wolves and their owner would just leave him with his thoughts. However, that wasn't the case; as he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, then, with surprising force, lift him to his feet. Haku kept his head tilted down, unsure of what would happen next.

"Hey, are you alright?" the owner of the female legs asked in a concerned tone. Haku shook nervously at her touch, and then slowly began to relax. The strong hand titled his head up, and Haku found himself staring into the yellow eyes of a beautiful young woman, older than himself, but not by much. She had dark brown hair, red triangles on her face, and a smile that reminded him of Zabuza, only not as scary. "Can you speak?" she asked.

Haku snapped himself out of his trance, and took in his surroundings. Then, he spotted the graves. "Zabuza." he said softly, walking over to the grave. He young woman gave him a bit of a confused look. "You crawled out of there?" she asked, pointing at the huge hole in the ground. Haku's eyes shifted towards the hole that he had once inhabited, then back at Zabuza's sword, sticking out of the ground. With all the strength he could muster, Haku pulled Zabuza's sword from the ground, and slung it over his back. "Zabuza, I will continue to work to make your dream come true." he said softly, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face.

The strange lady gently placed a hand on Haku's back, giving a bit of a nervous blush as he fell into her arms, the pain finally overwhelming him. "Ok kid, let's get you bandaged up." she said, slinging him over her shoulder and running ahead of the pack.

Haku slowly opened his eyes, just as he had before. Only this time, he saw a dim light, smelled food, and noticed his wounds had been bandaged. He heard voices, two females, and a male. "Hana Inuzuka, what in the name of the gods where you thinking?!" a female voice shouted. "I don't know mother, maybe I was thinking of how much I need a man, or maybe I was thinking of how injured and half-dead that boy looked, ya ever think of that?" the other female voice snapped back. Even with the anger, Haku recognized it, Hana, so, that was her name. "Yeah, or maybe she just found him on her way to find a woman." the male voice said with a laugh. "Fuck you Kiba!" Hana shouted back at him.

Haku groaned as he sat up, fetched his clothes, which they had been nice enough to clean, and started down the steps. "Um, uh….." he was at a loss for words, looking at the three people standing in the living room, looking up at him. "So, you're awake." the eldest female said in a cheerful tone. Haku simply nodded. "Um, yes, thank you, but I shouldn't trouble you." Haku said with a polite smile, stopping after two steps, clutching his ribs and cringing. Almost instantly, Haku felt two presences, the male, Kiba, and the one who had found him, Hana, each supporting an arm.

"Looks like you'll be staying with us a while longer." Kiba said with a chuckle, as he and Hana led Haku towards the couch, both gently sitting him down. Haku laid his head down on a pillow, giving a small smile. "Looks like I'm not as healed as I thought." he said weakly. Kiba shook his head. "This guy's as stubborn as Naruto. Wow sis, you sure know how to pick 'em." Haku chuckled, remembering what he could of his past fight. "So, who are you?" he asked.

Hana smiled at him. "So, you do make conversation, I'm Hana, Hana Inuzuka." she tilted her head at the direction of the male who was walking out the front door, "The pup's name is Kiba." another nod in the direction of the kitchen, "and that's our mother, Tsume." she said, gently stroking Haku's head. "So, what's your name?"

Haku slowly felt himself ready to sleep, but kept his eyes opened, smiled up at Hana, and said his name. "Haku." before sleep overcame him. Hana chuckled as she looked down at this strange-looking boy. "Well Haku, welcome to our family."

The End, for now.


End file.
